


【锤基】世纪牵手

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “爱情是一朵生长在绝崖边缘的花。”——莎士比亚





	【锤基】世纪牵手

Thor和Loki曾经相爱过。

彼此深爱着对方。

这是所有人都看出来的事情。

他们曾经在冬天嬉笑着打了一场雪仗，让雪花落在对方的头发上，白色的哈气喷在对方通红的脸颊上，将手伸进对方的口袋里取暖。他们在最洁白无瑕的雪地上印下脚印，鼻尖像圣诞的驯鹿，耳朵像要滴血般僵硬极了，额角却渗出密密的汗珠。

他们在春天吐新的柳树下奔跑，尽管这片仙域的春天很短。他们寻找着这里的第一朵花，风很好的时候会偷父亲的魔毯在那短暂的时光中顺着春风飞上云霄，趁守卫不注意溜进侧道的小门进酒窖偷酒，喝得晕晕乎乎被父亲揪着耳朵上床睡觉。

他们纯净无暇的感情为对方破例了几个百年，但是他们两人却从未察觉。

他们都将变质的心思藏在深渊，就像夏天放久了的奶酪生出螨虫，或是秋天没有修剪的爬山虎长满泥土味的城墙。

他们的感情也是这样疯生猛长。

年少时总是这样，你以为自己将感情十分完美地隐藏在背后，以为自己的小心思全部都顺着开春的第一江溪水流进深山，但是你身后的所有人都可以看出你不自觉地变化，你自以为精湛的演技在旁人看起来是无法阻挡的拙劣的爱意。

或是你没有正确认识到，你那左顾右盼的敏感情绪已经是爱了，你即使把它归为其他感情，譬如亲情或是友情，但是当你躺在床上，脑海中却始终无法抹去。你还是在欺骗自己，或是找任何事情来蒙蔽自己的双眼，甚至尝试一些别的事物来分散注意力，任由这份感情在你的心上漫步，正着走，倒着走。

Loki是前者的话，Thor就是后者。

不知道从哪一天起，两位形影不离的神祗走向了各自的方向，像是背道而驰，走向两个相反的路口。

Thor开始征战四方，Loki却把自己藏在走廊尽头。

他们的慢慢成长，齐心协力在两人之间建造了铜墙铁壁，挖通了深不见底的河道阻隔两人。

他们很像是冰与火，一个变得争强好胜，一个变得冷漠淡然。

年迈的父亲总是更加欣赏勇猛的兄长，他心中满是光明和正义，愿意为了这片仙域抵挡邪恶，他和蔼平等地对待每一位人民，脸上总是挂着最善良的笑容。

但是他的另一个儿子却不是如此，像是镜子的反面，他用毒液包裹了自己的浑身上下，好似生出了带血的獠牙，总是在黑暗处静静地看着一切，眯着眼睛像寻找猎物的毒蛇。

没有一个人民会喜欢这样的君王。

后来，Loki搬出了Thor的房间。

再后来，Thor也不再带着Loki一起打猎。

最后，他们之间的语言变得很少，像是在躲着彼此。

 

每一个Asgard的男子人生中都要有一场历练，在成人礼后的第二年。

当那一年的开春之际，这些勇士都会被送到Niflheim（即尼福尔海姆）。在那个充满寒冷，迷雾弥漫的不毛之地，勇士们需要凭借毅力和智慧度过一年的时光，然后回到Asgard接受圣火的洗礼正式成年。

Thor无疑是那一年的冠军，他斩下了恶龙的脑袋回到了Asgard，Odin将Mjolnir正式交给了他。

Thor对着上古神灵起誓，然后他正式成为了一名优秀合格的王储。

这片仙域展开了盛宴。

Loki在角落静静品尝着美酒，却始终一言未发。

他灰绿色的眼睛看着宴席上的所有人，他看见了Thor，那个正在与朋友们谈笑风生的英勇战士。他金色的头发像是太阳的中心，红色的披风像是被染红的晚霞，而至于他蓝色的眼睛，像是这篇宇宙最美的那片星河。

Loki为自己用了这样夸张的比喻和形容而感到不可思议。

在他将自己全部的视线转移到Thor的身上时，Thor突然注意到了来自对面的目光，他迅速抬头，两个人视线来不及闪躲突然碰撞，然后Loki十分狼狈地看向了对面墙上的挂画。

他的心里不安极了。

但当Loki用余光重新看向Thor的时候，他已经继续举起酒杯给大家讲他在Niflheim的故事。

Loki觉得非常羡慕并且惊讶，他为什么会在那里就那样坐着，说着一些非常无用的话，却那样熠熠生辉。

Loki知道自己在闹什么别扭，从他发现自己在被他揽住脖子就开始心悸时，或是从他发现自己会不自觉地躲避Thor湛蓝色的眼眸时，还有可能是从他渴望Thor某个清晨给他的一个拥抱时。

他知道自己心中不一样的感情，他决定用自己的理智下压这份不可思议的情愫。

他非常努力，但是一直在失败，但他又不敢自暴自弃。

他只能尽可能的躲避，尽可能的掩饰自己。

他看见有美丽的女神围在他的身边，他看见他绅士地牵起她的右手然后将吻轻轻落在她修长的指尖，他看见他越来越优秀越来越被世人宠爱，他看见他拿起了代表权力的雷霆之锤。

而他呢，却越来越堕落也越来越自卑。

他甚至在房间里暗自流泪。

他觉得儿时的自己不过是他的玩伴，现在他长大了，已经不再需要他了。

“Loki。”

在盛宴结束后的那日凌晨，月亮被乌云遮盖，连星星都非常符合时宜地离开了，Thor打破了两人之间冰封了很久的城门。

“怎么了，哥哥？”

“我是想说......”

Thor想咬掉自己的舌头，他本不该开口的，他根本没有做好一切准备，也没有想好叫住了Loki之后自己到底该说什么。

他未曾想过曾经亲密无间的兄弟竟然会到不知如何开口说话的地步，他为自己这样愚蠢的行为感到羞耻，他觉得此时Loki看自己一定像看当年在那条废旧的街上要饭的傻瓜。

但是他真的很想说点什么，听听Loki的声音，听见那些单词从他的喉咙滑过舌尖的声音。

于是他开始幼稚地没话找话，开始使劲想办法拜托尴尬的处境。

“明年就轮到你去历练了......我是说......你一定会成功的。”

“其实哥哥，你知道那里不会有危险的，谁都会安全归来。”

“呃......我是说......”

“我累了。”

Loki关上了自己的大门，Thor在门外听见了落锁的声音。

该死。

Loki回到房间，觉得自己的脸像是着火般的烧了起来，他的心脏像是跳出了胸口，他能感觉到自己的心脏带动着脉搏在疯狂律动。

他期待两人开口说话太久了。

但是他不能先开口，他害怕自己的舌头会打结，他怕自己呆呆地愣在原地，所以他等了很久很久，久到他以为对方已经失去了对自己的全部记忆。

他小心翼翼地侧头去听旁边那间房的动静，听见走廊的脚步声，然后听见那厚重的大门关上的声音。

好了，一天又这么结束了。

Loki真的很思念Thor，即使他们两人的房间只隔着一堵墙。

 

白鸽永远不会骗人，它们永远是最准时的使者，它们用带着弧度的小尖嘴，衔着世界之树上第一根最小的枝桠，来到Odin的宫殿。

然后Odin会召集所有Asgard的百姓，在巨大的广场上宣布一个新的季节到来了。

春天的时候枝桠上有一片嫩绿的椭圆形树叶，夏天的时候开出了一朵漂亮的橙色小花，秋天的时候叶子开始变得枯黄可怜，冬天的时候光秃秃的树枝像垂死的老人。

等白鸽飞来四次后，人们开始庆祝一年的结束。

他们在漫长的生命里等待白鸽来到这片仙域，他们在窗台上准备了最好的谷壳，在窗上系好了一只小巧的金色铃铛。如果白鸽衔着世界树的枝桠在谁的窗前停留，翅膀扇起的风让铃铛发出悦耳的响声，那么这一家人就会得到一整年幸运的祝福。

孩子们会在木板上记录日期，当白鸽快要到来的时候就守在窗前小心翼翼地等待着。不能大声说话，不敢大胆动作，恐怕一不小心就把那代表幸运的小精灵给吓走了。

白鸽飞了一个轮回，该到了新一年的历练。

母亲们来到广场送自己疼爱多年的儿子，有的甚至还会含着泪拥抱他们；年轻的少女亲吻了爱人的脸颊，娇滴滴地说这一些风花雪月的情话。

长大是一件必然的事情。

Loki站在原地，他知道不会有人给他系上代表幸运的红丝带，也不会有人把自己的一绺头发留给他。他孤独地在原地等待着，无论他是不是Odin的儿子，都没有人多看他几眼。

的确，这对于生长在仙宫的皇子来说，如果连这点小小的历练都无法通过的话，实在是一件丢人的事情。

Loki都在怀疑Odin也许根本不知道今年轮到他了。

大概在某一天他们一家人在仙宫里其乐融融享用午饭的时候，Odin会突然问Thor，你弟弟呢。然后Thor回答，不知道啊。然后Frigga会提醒他们，哦，今年该到Loki去历练了。

然后他们两个点点头继续吃饭。

想到这件事情Loki就觉得心里非常难过。

他有点想哭。

他不知道自己为什么总是被抛弃的那一个，他努力找到自己的存在感，但是好像大多数人都不怎么关注他。

他和那些叽叽喳喳闹着的孩子来到彩虹桥的大门前，他看着Heimdallr已经准备转动那把神圣的剑。

他看着彩虹桥，那里只有那些向孩子们挥手的母亲和为爱人送上飞吻的少女。

如果我消失了，Loki自暴自弃地想到。

 

Thor开始了最艰难的一年，这比当时他去Niflheim时还要艰难。

Asgard没有供他战斗的恶龙可以分散他的注意力，他只能呆在仙宫，呆在这片从小长大的故土。即使每日都出去练习狩猎，呼吸着曾经和Loki一起长大的空气，就让他无比的难受。

Thor说不上自己究竟是怎么了，但是他觉得这并不是一个好兆头。

Thor搬进了Loki的房间，他连理由都想了半天，最后用了Loki的房间采光更好这样的愚蠢说法，侍女们狐疑地盯着撒谎的神祗，毕竟他很少看书。

他抚摸着Loki读过的书，有一些段落密密麻麻写满了小字，他将Loki写的那些小字誊写下来，在夜晚星辰照亮窗前的时候，赞叹Loki那些美妙的语言和精彩绝伦的形容词。

他躺在Loki的床上看着窗外，窗户没有关紧，床边曼妙的轻纱因此飘起。Thor看着深蓝色的天空和五彩的星辰，想象着几百年Loki面对着的孤独宇宙。

他聆听着Loki窗边的风铃，窗台上遗留了一些谷堆，Thor不曾知道他也在像平常人家的孩子一样，在期待幸运的白鸽降临。

他想起了那双灰绿的眼睛。

他想起了那笑起来的嘴角。

奥丁在上，他真的太想Loki了。

Thor第一次觉得自己很没有出息，只能躲在夜晚偷偷思念，白天的时候却不敢张口先说一句话。他不知道Loki为什么疏远自己，也许就是因为自己这些莫名其妙的反应，Loki可能觉得他是个怪人，根本不想理他。

好像都搞砸了。

Thor决定偷偷跑去Niflheim看Loki，他无法忍受思念的滋味渗透自己，然后让自己的心开始慢慢发疼。他决定在Loki的面前大声表达心意，即使被嘲笑甚至被捅上两刀，他都必须这样做。

他瞒着Odin私自去找Heimdallr，请求他把自己带到Niflheim。

他在冰冷的荒原寻觅，之前他从未觉得这片土地是那么的无边无际。当他寻找一个人，却发现自己的眼睛迷失在了风雪之间，那风雪隔绝了太多太多，让他这么多年都没哟看清自己，消极地躲避内心的情感。

他找了三天三夜，找到了很多躲藏在角落的勇士，却没有看见自己的弟弟。

Odin发现了这件事，把Thor带回了Asgard，并安慰他说Loki不会有事的。

但是只有Thor知道，他这样做是因为化不开的思念。

 

温暖的春天又一次降临了这片美丽的土地，Thor在彩虹桥等着Loki回来，他已经迫不及待拥抱那个在梦中反复出现的人。

他站在了那些等待孩子回家、爱人亲吻的Asgardians身后，他眯着眼睛等待着。

但是当Heimdallr关上了彩虹门，他仍然没有看见Loki的身影。

他前前后后询问了很多人，但是没有人在Niflheim看见过Loki，大家觉得他总是不合群，可能是在单独行动，因此也没有太在意。

Thor愤怒地敲开了Odin的房门，他知道自己本不该这么做，但是当最后一个人被接走的时候，他意识到Loki很有可能离开了仙域。

他想到自己为了自己那点可笑的自尊心，在Loki即将出发的那天躲在人群最后，他分明看见了四处张望的眼神，但他握着母亲的红丝带却始终不敢上前。

现在可好了，当他想清楚了，当他理解了自己的感情，Loki也不知所踪。

Odin派人在Niflheim找了很久，大家的回答都是统一的摇头。

Thor开始大发脾气，他将愤怒宣泄在那些士兵身上，Asgard的子民看着愤怒的Thor，像是在看一位从没有见过的陌生人。 

Thor又去Niflheim找他，他还拜托了Heimdallr。

也许Loki死了。

死在一场普通的历练中，他可能在发呆，或是不小心闯入了禁地，被恶龙叼走了，獠牙刺穿了他白皙的皮肤。

Thor变得郁郁不振。

Frigga端着一杯添了很多甜味的奶饮敲了敲Thor的门，但是Thor并没有回应她，她叹了口气用了一个简单的小法术打开了房门。

Thor把房间弄得一团糟，她能想象自己的儿子在夜晚大发脾气、乱扔东西。他可能会整夜睡不着觉，拿着弟弟的旧物流泪。

“谁？”

Thor回过头吼了一声，看见Frigga手上还未收起的魔法光辉，转过头一言不发。

“我想你很需要这个？”Frigga坐在了Thor的旁边，看着Thor眼中泛起的红血丝，小小的红色血管正在宣示主人的心情。

“我很烦躁，母亲。”

“没事，我亲爱的，你在母亲面前永远不用拘束。”

Frigga将手上的杯子递给Thor，轻轻抚摸着他的手臂。

“你和你的弟弟之间，似乎有一些误会。”

Thor没有说话，只是抬头将杯中的液体一饮而尽。母亲在其中加了安神花，Thor尝出来了，但是也没有说什么，他现在的确需要好好“安神”。

“如果不把误会解开，是一件非常难过的事情，我们的生命太长了，但是有些事情可能会一千年一千年地转瞬即逝。”

“可是现在说这些有什么用？我找不到他，就连......就连Heimdallr也找不到。”

“亲爱的，这是你和Loki之间的矛盾，为什么一定要让Heimdallr去找他呢？”

“我去找了，母亲。整个Niflheim都没有他，我几乎要把那里翻遍了。”

“时间可能太久了，Thor，你在为了你的一些小矛盾远离你的弟弟，他变了很多，但是你都没有察觉。Loki是个敏感自卑的小孩，他一定觉得自己不再重要了，很伤心才躲起来的，但是他一定在希望我们带他回去。但他很聪明，怎么会躲到自己消失的地方呢，我想，他一定是去了其他的地方，或许是某个不被人注意的小角落，可怜的小Loki可能正在某个星球的角落哭呢。不要怪你的父亲，Thor，他也很爱Loki，他几天都没有睡好了。”

Thor看着杯中留下的奶渍。

如果Loki回到他身边就好了，Asgard太美了，也太孤单了。

 

Thor最后在Sakaar找到了Loki，在那个堆满了垃圾和废弃物的星球上，他从那里找到了Loki。

Loki在竞技场的高台上品酒，和旁边的男男女女聊天欢笑。

Thor自愿参加了一场竞技格斗，他剪去了他的长发，和那些无坚不摧的怪物搏斗。

他看到了Loki的脸色突变。

Thor被怪物的獠牙划伤了手臂，长长的一道血痕触目惊心，Loki失手摔碎了杯子。

“请结束这场战争吧。”

Loki恳求Grandmaster，但是被血腥和暴力刺激了的统治者只是挥了挥手让他离开。

“我以为你是一个和我一样看淡生死的人，这些场面你不是没见过，怎么突然为这么一个愚蠢的金发神域人求情。”

Thor被怪物一掌拍到了竞技场的边缘，他的鼻中开始冒出鲜血。

Loki双膝下跪。

“你是一个软弱至极的人。”

Grandmaster居高临下地看着低头的Loki，冷笑了一声，结束了这场格斗。

“你不可能成为王了，因为这个。”Grandmaster指了指晕过去的金发格斗士。

 

“Loki，你来了？”Thor笑着躺在床上看着走来的人。

“你怎么来这儿了？”Loki看着Thor手臂上的伤口，伸出手却又僵在半空。

“我在找你，我在全宇宙寻觅你的踪迹。”

“你为什么不觉得我死了。”

“你还在这里，你就没有死，我一定会在宇宙的某个地方找到你的。”

Thor指了指自己的心脏。

“和我回家吧，Loki，我们都在等你。”

“你们？”

“父亲，母亲，人民，还有我。”

Thor拉起了Loki的手，Loki下意识地想要躲闪，但是他的十指被狠狠地扣住，Thor像是加了一把锁，将两人的手紧紧锁起来。

Thor起身亲吻了Loki的额头，然后注视着那双带水的灰绿色眼眸。

“我们回家吧，这一刻我好像等了几个世纪。”

 

 

——————The End——————


End file.
